The Myth and Magic Meeting
by SuperDemi-WitchAvenger
Summary: Hogwarts need help to defeat Voldemort and who better to help then our favourite demigods, the fates command it. So the fates decide to send our favourite wizards and witches books. The Order, Weasley family, Golden trio and some friends all read the Percy Jackson series. How will the wizards take to the demigods?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ether the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series, the rights to that go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **The Myth and Magic Meeting: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson **_**Hogwarts need help to defeat Voldemort and who better to help then our favourite demigods, the fates command it. So the fates decide to send our favourite wizards and witches books. The Order, Weasley family, Golden trio and some friends all read the Percy Jackson series. How will the wizards take to the demigods?**

 _ **Ok so fanfiction deleted this story so I changed the way they read the books. It won't say the whole line but the beginning and end of what they are reading. So sorry to all the people that liked the way it was set out I had to change it. It might take some time to redo it as there is a lot of lines and I have a lot of assessments due for school, so please be patient.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking of possible people who would help them in the fight against Voldemort.

The uncorrupted Ministry, most of them wouldn't they would be too afraid to lose their jobs and/or their lives or they believed what the Minster had said about him and Harry being crazy and liars.

' _The demigod's,'_ he thought _, 'No, last time that wizards and demigods worked together it didn't end well.'_ Dumbledore thought back to the time that wizards and demigods worked together. The two races nearly killed each other and nearly put both races on the brink of extinction, it took a long time to convince the muggles that it was something entirely different.

' _But maybe it's time to bring both races together again, If I asked Chiron he might agree, but…no the wizards won't take kindly to them, they won't know anything about them it won't work.'_ He thought, but then his mind started thinking of different ways for the two races to meet each other and become friends not enemies.

As he was thinking of different ways, a bright light shone in front of him, on his desk. As the light dimmed he made out the shaped of what looked like a pile of books. And as the light completely cleared, he realized that it really was a pile of books. Ten books were neatly stacked in a pile on his desk, with a note sitting on top.

Dumbledore reached towards the note and grabbed it and then brought it back towards him so he could read it.

 _Dumbledore_

 _We are sending you these books so that you can read them to certain people. These books are about demigods (the first five mostly focus on a boy called Percy Jackson while the other five focus on the seven-second great prophecy)read these out to the people we are to list below and it will allow them to be more excepting towards the demigods when they come to help you defeat Voldemort. Some of the demigods will be there to read them with you (We will send them ourselves)._

 _Have everyone come to 12 Grimmauld Place._

 _People to come:_

 _Order of the Phoenix (That is usually at Grimmauld Place)_

 _Weasley family_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Nevile Longbottom_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Harry Potter_

 _From_

 _The Fates_

Dumbledore looked at the letter again with the twinkle in his eyes stronger than ever. _'Maybe there is a chance'_.

Dumbledore quickly sent out letters to the people not a Grimmauld place telling them what is to happen and sending a message to Sirius to tell him what is happing. And with that Dumbledore grabbed the books and flooed over Grimmauld place.

 _ ***~M+M~***_

At Camp Half-Blood things were going very differently. The seven had been having a nice vacation from monsters and saving the world, and Leo was back. He had returned two weeks after disappearing or dying as the rest thought, with Calypso at his side.

Jason was working on Kym's temple –as he promised the goddess and was not in the mood for another fight against an immortal- with the help of Percy –as he was Kym's brother after all- and Annabeth.

Hazel had gotten to see more of the modern world with Frank, who was also trying to figure out how to get his life no longer tied to the stick of wood.

Piper was mostly hanging out with Jason or helping the Aphrodite cabin get back to how it was when Drew was not leading it.

Percy and Annabeth were always by each other's side, and both were still recovering from Tartarus.

Nico was still on strict orders from Will on 'no shadow-traveling' but you could tell that the two boys liked each other though they didn't admit it.

Reyna was fixing up Camp-Jupiter from the mess that Octavian left over, with Hazel, Frank and Jason coming to help every now and then.

Thalia and the rest of the hunters were at camp as Artemis let them have some time off in a way after the Giant War had ended.

The seven plus Nico, Thalia, Will, Grover and Calypso were relaxing on the beach when Conner Stroll came running up to them.

"Guys Chiron wants to see you guys in the big house," Conner called before running of again no doubt to play a prank with his brother's help.

"Should we go?" Leo asked.

"What if it's another quest," Percy said worriedly, as he was not ready for another quest.

"And what happens if it's the gods wanting to congratulate us," implied Frank.

"Well we have to find out one way or another," Piper said standing up and brushing the sand off of her.

The rest of them up and the twelve of them made their way to the big house. When they got there they meant Reyna, who was also confused as to why she was summoned to the big house, but when they answered that they too didn't know they walked in, each sitting on a bean bag.

"I'm guessing you are all wondering why I summoned you here," Chiron started once they were all seated.

"No we don't want to know," Nico said sarcastically. Ever since he and will had started hanging out he was become more like the Nico before Bianca died.

"A friend of mine in England has received a note and some books from the fates-" Chiron said but was interrupted by Percy.

"No, no, no, if this has anything to do with the fates I'm out," he said then started walking out and would have had Annabeth not grabbed his hand.

"Percy let's see what Chiron has to say first, then make a decision," Annabeth said softly. Percy looked at Annabeth and Annabeth looked at Percy and it looked like they were debating without words, before Percy let out a sigh and sat down on the bean bag next to Annabeth.

"As I was saying these books are about all of you, the first five being about Percy adventures before the Titan War and the Titan War, and the next five being about the Giant War," Chiron said, then looking at the demigods in front of them seeing for questions.

"Why would the fates give your friend stories about us?" Hazel asked.

"I think you know the answer," Chiron answered.

"Why should we fight in their war when we know anything about them and when they didn't help us," Reyna said.

"They didn't help us as they did not know about us. They are wizards and before you ask yes they are real, we have been separated from them for centuries as it was dangerous for us to mix much like how the Greek and Romans were. They are fighting in a war that they might not win and with your help they have a much higher chance of winning," Chiron explained. The demigods, goddess and satyr all looked at each other before turning to face Chiron and nodding.

"Well do it," Jason and Percy said.

"Ok so we go to England read these books about us so that the wizards can be I'm guessing more excepting to us than fight in a war, did I get that right," Will said.

"Yes Will you did," Chiron replied.

"Ok, still no Shadow-traveling for you," Will said to Nico, causing Nico to pout like a five year old.

"When do we leave?" Grover asked.

"In thirty minutes so go get packing, well meet up at half-blood hill" Chiron said, looking at his watch, then looking back up to see some of them half-way to their cabin or entering their cabin.

They were all at half-blood hill when they were supposed to with for some was a miracle. They were all standing around when a glow appeared causing them to shield their eyes. When the glow died down a woman with red hair and green eyes could be seen.

"Lady Hecate," Hazel said bowing with the others following her lead.

"Hello Hazel, now the fates have brought what you are doing to my attention have asked me to take you to England," Hecate said, "So everyone stand in a circle and hold hands."

They demigods, goddess and satyr all did as they were told, while Chiron took a step back. Hecate help her hand out to the group of heroes and you could hear the energy that she was using as a glow surrounded her and the heroes forcing the heroes to close their eyes. And within a second they had disappeared and the glow died down, and Hecate lowered her hands.

"I fear what will happen to them there it has been year since a demigod and wizards saw each other," Hecate said.

"So do I," Chiron replied.

 _ ***~M+M~***_

The demigods appeared outside of number ten and eleven Grimmauld place.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"Don't you remember what Chiron said," Annabeth replied.

"Nope," Leo said popping the 'p'. Ignoring Leo, Annabeth walked up to the gap between ten and eleven.

"Wise girl there's nothing there," Percy said.

"Just watch and see Seaweed brain," Annabeth called back.

The heroes looked at the gap and before their eyes the two houses moved apart to reveal another. Once number twelve could be seen Annabeth motioned the others forward but keeping a hand on her Drakon bone sword at her belt and seeing that the others had their hands on their weapons or looking reading to grab them or ready for a fight. Annabeth walked to the door and started knocking on it. After a while and no one opened the door Thalia walked up next to Annabeth and knocked furiously on the door. The door finally opened to see a man with long black hair and grey eyes.

"Yeah hi we were told to come here by the fates," Thalia said.

"Thalia they might not have known," Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah," Thalia said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Gods pinecone face did you not think of that," Nico said.

"Oh shut up death breath," Thalia replied, causing Nico to stick his tongue out and Thalia to do the same.

"So you are the demigods," the man said, eyeing them trying to figure out if they could be trusted.

"Yep," Percy said. The man moved out of the way to let the demigods threw and the demigods walked into the hallway.

"Nice place could use some colour, actually a lot of colour," Leo said.

"Leo," Calypso said elbowing him.

"Sorry sunshine," Leo said. They saw the man walk into one of the rooms and the demigods followed him, entering into a dining room which was crowded with people, all eyeing the demigods suspiciously.

"Hi," said Hazel.

"Can you introduce yourselves please," said a man in robes and with white hair, a white beard and blue eyes. The demigods looked at each other "Titles?" Grover questioned. "Titles, but only parentage we don't want to be here forever" Piper said looking at Percy. The Heroes pushed Percy forward so that he went first.

"I'm Percy-" Percy started, before being interrupted.

"Full name," Annabeth said.

"Fine, I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said, then taking a step back so that Annabeth could step forward.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said, then started to take a step back before Hermione asked, "How are you a daughter of Athena, Athena's a maiden goddess?"

"It's a long explanation that I am sure you don't want to hear," Annabeth answered, with Percy nodding his head in the background remembering the conversation in the Labyrinth. When Annabeth stepped back Jason stepped forward.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," he said.

"Like the Planet?" Ron asked, confused on how a planet could have a child.

"No the god, roman form of Zeus," Jason answered, taking a step back so that Piper could come forward.

"I'm Piper Mclean-"

"Are you related to Tristan Mclean?" Harry asked, with most of the wizards who didn't know about the actor confused.

"Yes his my dad," Piper answered, "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," she finished taking a step back from the boys who were goggling at her, but she saw Jason sending them a death glare. Hazel took a step forward to say her parentage.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, roman form of Hades," she said, adding the last bit on so that Ron didn't ask if it was the planet again. She took a step back to allow Frank to speak.

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Roman form of Ares," he said, taking a step back for Leo.

"What up Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus at your service," Leo said, then taking a step back for Nico.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," he said keeping it short and simple. He noticed that some of the people took a step back once they heard his parentage but it didn't bother him and he took a step back to allowing Will to speak.

"Hello, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo," he said, then taking a step back so he could stand next to Nico. And to allow Thalia to say her parentage.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," she said.

"Are you and Jason related?" Fred asked

"Yes I'm older," she answered, then looked at Jason, "That means I can boss you around little brother," she smirked.

"Technically you're stuck being a sixteen year old forever so using that logic I'm older," Jason replied wearing a smug smirk.

"I was still born before you," she replied.

"What your immortal?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I'm a hunter of Artemis, so as long as I hold my oath to be a maiden forever or I die in battle I can live forever," she replied, then taking a step back to allow Grover to speak.

"Grover Underwood, I'm a satyr," he said, taking a step back for Calypso.

"I'm Calypso, daughter of Atlas," she said.

"The goddess?" Hermione asked, causing everyone to look at Calypso in awe.

"Yes," she replied, then walking back to her place next to Leo.

"Now that, the demigods have introduced have introduced themselves we will do the same," Dumbledore said, then the wizards and witches did as was said.

 _ ***~M+M~***_

"Now that introductions have been done we will start," Dumbledore said, then asking, "Who would like to read?"

"How about Percy," Nico offered.

"Why me," Percy complained.

"Cause the books are about you," Annabeth said, matter-of-factly.

"But-" Percy said about to complain, once again.

"Ah, no but's or else no kiss for a week," Annabeth said, knowing that Percy would do it, after the threat.

"Ok I'll do it," Percy said, jumping up from the seat and taking the book at the top of the pile.

"Wait I'm dyslexic, how am I supposed to read it," Percy said.

"The books were delivered by the fates, it's possible that they put a spell on them to allow us to read them," Hazel said.

Percy opened the book and let out a shriek.

"What's wrong," Annabeth said worried.

"It's in my point of view," Percy said.

"Seriously Kelp-head," Thalia said, her voice muffled as her head was in her hands. Percy stuck out his tongue at his older cousin.

"Read, my threat still stands Perseus Jim Jackson," Annabeth said, using Percy's full name.

"Oh she middle named you," Leo, and the Weasley twins said. Annabeth and Percy sent them both death glares. Annabeth cause she wanted Percy to start reading and Percy because of the whole middle name thing.

"Mr Jackson would you start reading," Mr Weasley asked.

"Sorry sir and you can call me Percy," Percy replied, turning away from the laughing trio.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief," Percy started.

"How can you steal lightning," Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald, if you be quite we might find out," Hermione scowled.

"Anyhow, Lightning Thief, blah, blah, ah here. Chapter one, I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher," Percy said.


	2. Vaporizing teachers left and right

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ether the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series, the rights to that go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **The Myth and Magic Meeting:**_ _ **Harry**_ _ **Potter/Percy Jackson**_ __ **Hogwarts need help to defeat Voldemort and who better to help then our favourite demigods, the fates command it. So the fates decide to send our favourite wizards and witches books. The Order, Weasley family, Golden trio and some friends all read Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. How will the wizards take to the demigods? First in the series.**

 _ **Sorry that this took so long I had assessments after assessments and homework after homework, but they are now finished well the assessments so I will probably be able to update more often.**_

 _ **Also sorry if Calypso seems a bit OC, I found it hard to write her for some reason.**_

 **Chapter 1:Vaporizing teachers left and right (I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher):**

" _Anyhow, Lightning Thief, blah, blah, ah here. Chapter one, I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher," Percy said._

The twins, Leo and Sirius burst out laughing at the title of the chapter, "Brilliant," and "You got to teach me," was said between laughs.

"Boys," Hazel said, to the four that were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yes," said Fred, and innocent look plastered on his face.

"We are trying to read and it's impossible if you continue to laugh," Hazel answered.

"Hazel is right, we are trying to finish the book and we'll be here longer if you interrupt," Mrs Weasley said.

"And if you continue to interrupt we could be here forever reading the book," Remus said.

"We're up," The four shouted, then running back to their seats.

 **(Look…blood)**

"Ditto," said all the demigods, causing the witches and wizards to look at each other, _'Was being a demigod really that bad'_.

"It can't be that bad," said Ron.

"Considering-" Frank started before being cut off by Annabeth.

"It explains a few lines down," said Annabeth from her position, where she was reading over Percy's shoulder.

 **(If you're reading…is)**

"Everybody hide, Percy's giving advice," Thalia shouted.

"My advice isn't that bad," Percy said.

"Sure Kelp-head," Nico said.

"Meanie," Percy replied whilst poking his tongue out.

"It's okay," Annabeth said, whilst ruffling Percy's hair.

"Thanks," said Percy.

"Could you please continue reading?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, sorry," Percy said, turning away from Annabeth-the two currently making goggly eyes at each other- and going back to reading.

 **(close…now)**

"Ok," said Leo, taking the book out of Percy's hands and closing it.

"Better," he said. A low growl came from Annabeth and Leo gave Percy the book back.

Holding back a laugh at his girlfriend's antiques Percy flipped back to the page that he was on and started reading again.

 **(Believe…normal life)**

"Won't work," said Jason, looking down. The rest of the demigods nodded along to Jason's comment.

 **(Being a…is dangerous.)**

"Definitely," said Thalia, remembering the time being a tree.

 **(It's scary…nasty ways.)**

The demigods looked down remembering all those lost during the two wars.

"Oh," said Ron, knowing why they didn't want to be demigods.

 **(If you're a…ever happened.)**

 **(But if you…reading immediately.)**

Annabeth looked at Leo, daring him to close the book again. Leo smartly stayed where he was sitting.

 **(You might…us.)**

 **(And once you…for you.)**

"Whose they?" Harry asked.

"Monsters," The demigods replied together.

 **(Don't say…you.)**

"You didn't warn me," said the demigods beside Annabeth and Percy.

 **(My name…Jackson.)**

"No it's Perry Johnson," Nico said.

The wizards and witches looked at each other not understanding the joke.

"Inside joke," Nico said.

 **(I'm…old.)**

"No you're not," Ron said.

"It was a couple of years ago," Grover said.

 **(Until a** _ **few…**_ **New York.)**

 **(Am I…kid?)**

"Yes," said the demigods.

"Am not," Percy pouted.

"Percy, sweetie, admit it, you know it's true," Annabeth said.

"Not you to," Percy said.

"Percy read," Piper charmspeaked.

 **(Yeah… that.)**

"He admits it," George said, throwing his hands in the air.

 **(I could…prove it,)**

"Short. Miserable. Life," Annabeth said.

"It was before I meet you," Percy said, causing all the girls to awe.

"If your gonna snog get it over with," Ron called, causing the two love birds to glare at him before kissing.

"We are never going to get this book done are we," said Remus.

"No, we are not," Piper spoke, before turning to Percabeth and finishing with charmspeak, "Can you two stop kissing and can Percy read." The two stopped kissing, coming away with a blush and Percy started reading again.

 **(but things…Roman stuff.)**

"Fun," said Annabeth, Hermione and Remus-each doing their own versions of the word-.

 **(I know… torture.)**

The people from before looked at Percy, growls coming from there throat.

"Sorry," said Percy, holding his hands up in a surrender way.

 **(Most…trips were.)**

 **(But Mr. Brunner…put me to sleep.)**

"First off, you sleep in class. Second off, is that Chiron, because it sounds like him," Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, I used to sleep in class but I don't anymore, and yes it is Chiron," Percy answered.

 **(I hoped…in trouble.)**

"Not going to happen," sang Sirius.

 **(Boy…wrong.)**

"Told you so," Sirius said.

"No one disagreed Padfoot," said Remus.

"Hold up your Padfoot," the Weasley twins said.

"Yes I am, and Remus over here is Moony, and Harry's father was Prongs," said Sirius looking at the ceiling with a proud expression. The twins knelt down at Sirius and Remus' feet and started say, "Were not worthy," over and over again.

"Oh get up, we have to finish the book and with you two well never finish it," said Ginny, whacking her brothers around the head.

"Honestly women, that hurt," called the twins. Ginny raised her wand at them, daring them to say anything else. The twins grumbled and walked back to their seats.

As soon as they sat down they looked at Harry.

"You, how could you not tell us that your father was a Marauder," the twins said at the same time.

"Enough," shouted Calypso, "We are trying to read a book, and it is becoming impossible with you two. You can have ago at him later."

The twins nodded and Percy looked at Calypso wide eyed, having thought Calypso would be the last person that would have a go at the twins, due to her calm nature.

 **(See…I got expelled anyway.)**

Sirius, Leo and the twins looked like they were about to say something but a glare from Calypso shut them up.

 **(And before that…get the idea.)**

"Can you tell me more later," Leo whispered to Percy.

"He won't be able to tell you anything Leo Valdez because you will be dead, if you don't shut up," Calypso whispered from behind the two boys. Percy and Leo whipped their heads around to see and angry Calypso.

"I didn't say anything," Percy said.

"Then read," Calypso snarled, Percy nodded and went back to reading.

 **(This trip… good.)**

"Good-" Neville started to say, but upon seeing Calypso's glare finished with, "I'll just shut up."

 **(All the way…he was crippled.)**

"Thank you so much Percy," Grover said sarcastically.

"Sorry G-man," Percy apologised, Grover shook his head but you could tell that he was trying to not laugh.

 **(He had…cafeteria.)**

"Way to blow your cover goat boy," Thalia said.

 **(Anyway, Nancy…me with death)**

"What," Annabeth shrieked.

"I wasn't finished," Percy said.

 **(by in…suspension)**

"Oh, never mind," said Annabeth, blush creeping onto her face.

"There, there," said Percy, patting her head.

"Who let him watch 'Big Bang Theory'?" Annabeth asked. The children of the big three–minus Percy and Hazel- raised their hands.

 **(if anything bad… peanut butter.")**

"In your hair," Mrs Weasley said.

 **(He dodged…anything happens.")**

"Percy," the twins said, getting a glare from Calypso in response.

 **(Looking back…get myself into.)**

"I'm going to get a heart attack, and where only in the first chapter," Annabeth said, putting a hand over her heart.

"Sorry Wise girl," Percy apologised.

 **(Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front…three thousand years.)**

"More," said the demigods, Hermione and Remus (the latter knowing as they had read about the famous Chiron from the stories/myths)

 **(He gathered us…a nervous breakdown.)**

"Nervous Breakdown my-" Percy started to say.

"Perseus Jackson, there are children here," Annabeth said, slapping a hand over her boyfriend's mouth. Will had covered Nico's ears with his hands and Nico was currently glaring at Will for doing so.

"You know I am technically older then you correct," Nico said.

"Yes, but you didn't age, therefore making you still a child," Will said.

"I'm a teenager," Nico said threw his teeth.

"I don't care, I am your boyfriend and doctor, and I will not let you listen to swears," Will said. Nico was about to rort back but Piper interrupted them.

"Boys, be quite and let us finish this chapter," Piper called out, and then motioned to Percy to continue reading.

 **(From her first…"You're absolutely right.")**

The occupants in the room raised an eyebrow each at Glover, causing Grover to laugh nervously.

 **(Mr. Brunner…then I meant it to.)**

"Of course it did," sighed the twins.

 **(The whole…this picture represents?")**

"Ten Sickle's he doesn't get it," Fred said to George.

"You're on," George replied

 **(I looked…obviously not satisfied.)**

"Yes," George said, as his brother passed him the money.

 **("And he** _ **did**_ **…king god, and-")**

"God?" the demigods asked, looking at Percy. Causing Percy to smile sheepishly.

 **("God?" …asked.)**

The demigods looked at each other, realising that they said the same thing as Chiron.

 **("Titan," I corrected…girls behind me.)**

"Go that right," said the demigods.

 **("-and so…gods won.")**

"Did you just sum up a ten year war, in a couple of sentences," Annabeth said wide-eyed.

 **(Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me…real life?")**

"Busted," said the twins.

 **("Busted,"…muttered.)**

"Oh no we think like a goat," the twins whaled.

"And what's wrong with that, and for the record half goat," Grover asked.

"Nothing," the twins answered.

 **("Shut up,"…"I don't know, sir.")**

"I do know," said Percy, the demigods looked down again upon remembering the demigods who had never made it to camp-ether due to not being able to hold up a fight or not knowing about the Greek world-.

 **("I see."…us back outside?")**

"Happy note?" Harry questioned.

 **(The class…like doofuses.)**

"That's because boys are doofuses," Thalia said.

"Hey," all the boys replied.

 **(Grover and I…me so hard.)**

"It's for the best," Annabeth said.

 **(I mean, sure…this girl's funeral.)**

"Probably had," Jason said.

 **(He told me…hurricane blowing in.)**

"I remember that, I'm guessing that you guys had something to do with it?" Hermione asked.

"Not us," said the demigods-besides Percy and Annabeth-, they then pointed to Percy, Annabeth and Grover, "them."

 **(Nobody else seemed…wasn't seeing a thing.)**

"Is she a daughter of Hermes?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so," answered Percy.

 **(Grover and I…I'm not a genius.")**

"Got that right," said Thalia between laughs.

"Love you too cous," grumbled Percy

"I know everybody loves me," she said, putting a hand over her heart.

 **(Grover didn't say… "Can I have your apple?")**

"Just like Ron," murmured Ginny.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked a confused Ron.

"It means that you love your food, and if given the chance you would never stop eating," answered Ginny.

"Not true," rorted Ron.

"Sure," Ginny replied sarcastically.

 **(I didn't…him take it.)**

The demigods and Grover all looked at Percy as if he went mad.

"What?" Percy asked, at the same time Calypso said, "I don't get it."

As Leo explained to Calypso what they had meant Thalia answered, "It's just Percy, your always hungry, so this is-" Thalia paused thinking of a word to describe it,"-a miracle that you're not."

Percy let out a small huff and a, "I'm not always hungry," before going back to reading.

 **(I watched the stream… motorized cafe table.)**

Leo took out a piece of paper from his tool belt and started planning out ideas on how to make the motorized café table.

 **(I was about…in Grover's lap.)**

"Disgusting," the girls said, each mirroring each other's looks of disgust.

 **("Oops." She…liquid Cheetos.)**

"That's disgusting," Piper said.

 **(I tried to stay cool…"A month erasing workbooks.")**

"No never guess your punishment," wailed the Weasley twins.

 **(That…to say.)**

"You-"

"-Think," the Weasley twins said finishing each other's sentences like always.

 **("Come with me,"… chin trembled.)**

Everyone-beside Grover-laughed upon imagining how that would look.

"It wasn't that funny," Grover mumbled.

 **("I don't think so…I'll-kill-you-later stare.)**

"That's scary," the demigods, goddess and Satyr said, as they had all seen Percy's glares.

 **(Then I turned…there so fast?)**

"Monster," Annabeth said.

 **(I have moments…wasn't the plan.)**

"Never is," all the demigods said.

 **(I followed…harder, ma'am.")**

"Percy's being respectful, the world is ending," Leo screamed throwing his arms in the air and running around, before bursting into flames, scaring all the wizards. Percy controlled the water to dose Leo, causing Leo to whine about Percy taking all the fun away.

"He just burst into flames," exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah I can do that," Leo said, hands on his hips in a superhero pose.

"Just sit down Leo, we want to finish this chapter," Calypso said.

"Anything for you Sunshine," Leo said, giving Calypso a peck on the cheek.

 **(Thunder shook…my dorm room.)**

"Brilliant," all the pranksters said.

 **(Or maybe…the book.)**

"What's so bad about reading the book?" Hermione asked.

"Dyslexic remember," Hazel answered.

"Right sorry, I forgot," Hermione said looking sheepish.

"It's ok," Hazel said.

 **("Well?" she…pen in his hand.)**

"Riptide," the demigods and Satyr said.

"What's riptide?" asked Calypso. Percy pulled his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it causing it to turn into a three feet Celestial Bronze sword.

"This is Riptide," Percy answered throwing the sword in the air before catching it again.

"Bloody Hell, why do you have a sword?" Ron asked, the demigods, satyr and goddess whipped their heads around too look at the wizards and witch who were currently jaw-dropped.

"What you can see this?" Percy asked, Ron nodded and Percy looked back at his friends.

"They can see through the mist," Annabeth said.

"What's the mist?" Hermione asked.

"The mist is the veil between the mythical world and the mortal world, it keeps the mortal's from seeing the mythical things that in their true forms, though some people can still see through it. For example if you couldn't see through the mist, when you looked at Percy's sword wouldn't have seen it, instead you could of seen something more mortal like a baseball bat," Annabeth said.

"So because we are wizards and witches we have the ability to see through this mist did you say," Remus said.

"Yes, as from what I guessed, witches and wizards are blessed by Hecate, which gives them the ability to see through the mist," Annabeth answered.

"That still doesn't explain why he's got a bloody sword," Ron shrieked, pointing at Percy who was currently putting his sword away.

"Percy has a sword because as a demigod you need to learn how to defend yourself and most of use weapons to defend ourselves," Hazel answered.

"Ah ok," Ron said as he nodded.

"Now that, that is done can we finish this chapter," said Piper, though it was more of an order then a question.

 **("What ho, Percy!"…"Die, honey!")**

"Enough with the honey lady," Leo, Sirius and the Weasley twins shouted.

"Try living with her," Nico said.

"How-"

"-do you-"

"-Live with her?" the Weasley twins asked, saying the first two sentences separately before saying the last one together.

"I'm a Son of Hades remember, I live in the underworld. That and when father thought I needed a tutor he got her to do it as she has experience being a teacher," Nico answered.

"That's-"

"-Harsh,"

 **(And…the sword.)**

"How is that natural," The witches and wizards shouted together.

"Were demigods it's natural for us," the demigods replied.

 **(The metal…in my hand.)**

"Riptide," Percy shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

 **(Mr. Brunner…to rain.)**

"Of course it did, nothing bad is complete without rain," Harry said.

 **(Grover was…whipped your butt.")**

"Who?" asked everybody in the room.

 **I said, "Who?"**

Nico, Thalia and Leo looked at each other before starting to scream,

"Ahh, we think like Seaweed brain,"

"No were all going to die,"

"I think I see the light is that you Thanatos,"

Were a few of their of their sentences that the three demigods had said.

"If you three don't shut up, then gods help you, I will kill you with just my bear hands," Piper threatened.

"We'll shut up," the three demigods shouted.

 **("Our** _ **teacher**_ **…messing with me.)**

"Grover you're a really bad liar," Frank said.

"I know," Grover replied.

 **("Not funny…boomed overhead.)**

"And father agrees," Jason and Thalia said together.

 **(I saw Mr. Brunner…feeling all right?")**

"Now Chiron knows how to lie," Leo said.

They all looked at Percy for the next sentence, before Percy said, "Oh that's the end."

"Finally, we finished the chapter," Fred and George cried.

"We'll its lunch time so how 'bout I go and cook something up, before the next chapter," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's Mrs. Weasley," the occupants of the room chorused.

"I believe I should be going, I unfortunately have business to attend to, but I will pop in from time to time," said Dumbledore standing up, and causing everyone to jump as they forgot that he was there, and with crack he disappeared.

"So food," Ron said breaking the silence.

"Ronald," Hermione said.

' _Home sweet home'_ Harry though looking around the table and listening to the question that the demigods where being asked.


	3. The Lunch Break of Magic

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ether the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series, the rights to that go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **The Myth and Magic Meeting:**_ _ **Harry**_ _ **Potter/Percy Jackson**_ **Hogwarts need help to defeat Voldemort and who better to help then our favourite demigods, the fates command it. So the fates decide to send our favourite wizards and witches books. The Order, Weasley family, Golden trio and some friends all read Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. How will the wizards take to the demigods? First in the series.**

 **Eeveecat1248:** _ **Ok the books put in so that the first part of what their reading is said and the last part so like;**_

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 _ **And would change to;**_

 **(I'm twelve years…upstate New York)**

 _ **Sorry about how it is written, but it's the only way that I could put the book in as fanfiction. Net deleted my story when it was the actual paragraphs from the book.**_

 _ **Read End for Infomation**_

 _ **So this is kind of a filler chapter.**_

* * *

" _So food," Ron said breaking the silence._

" _Ronald," Hermione said._

' _Home sweet home' Harry thought looking around the table and listening to the question that the demigods where being asked._

 **Chapter 2: The Lunch Break of Magic**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Truth be told, Annabeth was weary of the wizards and witch. They had power and though it was useless against demigods straight on, if they used it from long distance and enchanted objects or other people –non demigods, god/dess or titans- to do their bidding it was possible they held a chance to bet the demigods.

Annabeth shook her head a put her attention on the questions being asked to her and her friends.

"Do you guys get to like fight crime and save the world?" one of the male Weasley's asked, Ron she corrected herself.

"Were not superheros but we do save the world occasionally," Jason answered.

"Hold up, who did you just say wasn't a superhero. I believe they call me Bad boy supreme, and all da ladies love me," Leo said, doing a superman pose.

"Right sunshine," Leo said, turning to Calypso, causing her to shrug and kiss Leo on the cheek.

"I think you missed sunshine," Leo said.

"No I don't believe I did," Calypso replied, causing Leo to pout.

"Anyhow," Jason started, drawing the attention back to him, "we have saved the world, as we have been in two major wars."

"You've been in two major wars," croaked , poking her head into the room they were all in.

"Yeah, and a whole lot of battles," said Percy, oblivious to what he was doing.

"A. Whole. Lot. Of. Battles," croaked once again, before poking her head back into the kitchen.

"You're scaring her Percy," said Hazel.

"Oh, oops," he replied, causing Annabeth to laugh at her boyfriend's reaction.

"You are such a seaweed brain," she laughed.

"Aw, but you know you love me," he said, putting an arm around her, causing her to kiss Percy softly.

"Ah, get a room you two," shouted Leo, Sirius and the Weasley twins.

"When did you, find out that you were demigods," Luna asked in her normally dreamy voice, causing many to jump as they forgot that she was there.

"The timing was different for all of us," answered Hazel, "Thalia, Annabeth and I, had always known we were demigods." (1) And with that the rest of the demigods stated when they had found out that they were demigods.

"Wasn't it scary when you guys found out?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, it was really scary for most of us," Piper answered, before silently saying, "Vulcan, I don't even like 'Star Trek'." Causing Leo to blush and murmur something about, 'annoying daughters of Aphrodite.'

"You wanna say that again Repair Boy," Piper threatened.

"No thanks Beauty Queen, I'll like my intestines in my body, thank you very much," Leo said backing away from the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Now Leo what makes you think, I'll gut you," Piper asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"The fact that you're holding your dagger kind of gave it away," said Leo, running to hide behind Calypso. Piper let out a _huff_ before going to speak to Annabeth.

"Annoying son of Hephaestus," Piper growled out, causing Annabeth to laugh.

"At least you didn't gut him, that would have been hard, to clean up," Annabeth replied, though she heard Leo shout, "Hey!" once she finished.

"Yeah good point, Leo guts would be hard to clean," Piper replied.

"You people are very mean, to me," shouted Leo, causing the two girls to laugh.

"Leo we wouldn't really gut you," Annabeth called, as Hazel and Calypso came walking over.

"Good, I'm would rather not lose my boyfriend," Calypso said, taking a seat next to Piper.

"I'm with Calypso, but not with the boyfriend thing, just I wouldn't like to lose one of my friends," Hazel said, blushing at the first sentence, before correcting it.

"It's okay Haze we know what you mean," Calypso said.

"Few," Hazel let out a breath, after speaking and the blush died down.

 ** _*~M+M~*_**

"Lunch is ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

Ron, Leo, and Percy all jumped to their seats and sat down ready for lunch.

"They'll/he'll never change," said Calypso, Annabeth and Hermione at the same time, causing the three to look at each other in shock.

"Should we hide," Annabeth heard Ron say to the two boys next to him.

"Absolutely," they replied, before hiding under the table.

"They do it also?" Hermione asked, looking at where the three boys hid.

' _You have no idea,'_ thought Annabeth, thinking of all the times Percy and Leo had done something like that.

"Unfortunately," said Calypso, shaking her head fondly, though Annabeth could tell that she was trying not to laugh.

"Awe, love you to sunshine," Leo called, popping his head up from under the table.

"Love you also, Repair Boy," Calypso said, smiling and looking at Leo fondly.

"Here we go," Mrs. Weasley said, putting a pot of soup on the table.

The occupants of the room quickly sat down, while Mrs. Weasley went back in the kitchen to get some more food with the help of Hazel, Calypso and Frank.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Annabeth asked, eager for information on the famous school.

Hermione launched into an explanation of its history, background and everything else about it that she had learned.

"Those two are gonna be the best of friends, I can already tell," Annabeth heard Will say.

"Absolutely," she heard Percy and Harry reply.

 ** _*~M+M~*_**

 **Harry POV:**

Harry looked at the Annabeth and Hermione before focusing his attention back on his meal.

"How come you had to go into two wars?" he asked, swirling his soup around with his spoon.

"Our first war was against Kronos, though us the Greeks and Romans had different missions in a way," Percy said, looking off as if trying to figure if it was called a mission or not.

"What do you mean by different missions?" Mad-eye Moody asked.

"Well we Romans were at Mount Othrys, going after the Titan's fortress and toppling Kronos' black throne, while the Greeks went after Kronos and protected Olympus," Jason said.

"How did you guys win?" Tonks asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Percy, Annabeth-who had heard the question over Hermione answer-, Grover and Thalia all straighten up, "It doesn't matter," Percy said brushing the question away.(2)

Harry looked at them, whatever had happened must have been bad considering their reaction, but what happened?

"Actually-" Mad-Eye started.

"It doesn't matter," Percy commanded, his eyes taking on a look that said _back off or else_.

Tonks put a hand on Mad-Eye's shoulder asking him to let it go. Mad-Eye grunted, before nodding hesitantly, though Harry knew that Mad-Eye had not completely let it go.

"What about the second war?" Harry asked, trying to get the attention off of what had just happened.

"The Second Giant War, that was when we worked together," Leo said cheerfully, hooking an arm around Jason and another around Percy.

"Technically, it was only our groups that worked together, the other Greeks and Romans were fighting each other," Jason corrected.

"We still worked together in the end, isn't that right Neeks," Leo said, unhooking his arm from around Jason and hooking it around Nico instead.

"Don't touch me, and don't call me Neeks," Nico said deathly calm, and picking Leo's arm with two fingers and hooking it around Calypso.

"Yeash, someone's grouchy," Leo sang. Harry sunk down in his seat, he could tell something was about to happen and he didn't want to be part of it when it happened.

"Excuse me," Nico said, as the shadows in the room seemed to cling to him.

"May you rest in peace Repair Boy," Percy said, following Harry's example of shrinking in his seat.

"Oh what did you do Leo," Hazel said, looking between her brother and Leo.

"I'm with Hazel on this Leo, what did you do," Will said, agreeing with Hazel and putting a hand on Nico's shoulder hoping it will calm him down.

A skeleton hand shot up from the floor and wrapped itself around Leo's ankle, causing Leo to let out a girly scream.

' _Necromancy,'_ Harry thought looking at the skeleton had with wide eyes.

' _He controls the dead,'_ he looked at Nico, ready to scream dark wizard until he remembered. Nico's father was Hades, the god of the dead. So Nico had power over the dead, he could summon them. Harry looked between Nico and the skeleton hand, _'What else could he do.'_ He felt a sudden respect for the teenage boy; he held an enormous amount of power and Harry knew he was someone who you shouldn't get angry.

"Necromancy," Harry heard Ron whisper next to him, Harry turned to his head so that he could tell Ron, that Nico could only summon the dead cause he was a son of Hades, but he didn't say it in time.

"He's a dark wizard!" Ron shouted, jumping out of his seat, and pointing an accusing finger at the son of Hades.

Harry saw Nico turn his head towards Ron, a look of furry masked the teenage boys face.

' _Oh no,'_ Harry thought looking between the angered demigod and his best friend.

"My brother is not a dark wizard," Hazel said, her voice dripping with venom.

Harry turned to her scared, Hazel was glaring at Ron with as much hatred as her brother, and Harry saw that the other demigods were too.

"But his using Necromancy," Ron squealed under the glare of the demigods.

"Because I am a son of Hades, so I can control the dead," Nico said as if he was speaking to a two year old.

"Do not accuse me of being a dark wizard, yo-" Nico was cut off by Will and Hazel placing a hand each over his mouth.

"Why did you stop him from finishing his sentence?" Hermione asked.

"Because Nico was probably going to say something extremely rude and offensive," Hazel said, Harry looked at Nico and saw him glaring at Ron still.

"Am I gonna be killed," Ron squeaked out.

Harry wanted to tell Ron that he wasn't going to be killed, but Harry really didn't know if Nico wouldn't kill him.

"Possibly," Percy said causally. Harry turned to look at him, only to see Percy eating the soup as if everything that was happening was normal.

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Nico can you not kill Ron," Will asked. Nico glared at Will as if to say _you and me both know that won't happen_.

"I'll play mythomagic with you," Will bargained. Nico's glare left and he looked at Will before nodding furiously.

Will and Hazel removed their hands from Nico's face and sat down with a sigh.

"Mythomagic," Percy laughed.

"Yes," Nico said, much like when he had been speaking to Ron.

' _Not again,'_ that was the same voice Nico had used when he wanted to kill Ron.

"Nothing, just remembering a ten year old kid, who loved mythomagic," Percy said with a wistful smile.

"No fighting!" shouted Annabeth and Hazel.

The two boys slumped in their seats to afraid to disagree with their girlfriend/sister/cousin.

"Hey question, Nico can you, I don't know, make this skeleton let my ankle go," Leo said, making everyone look at him.

Leo's ankle was still being held by a skeleton hand.

"Oh right, forgot about that," Nico said bored, he clicked his fingers and the skeleton had retracted back into the ground.

"So who's finished eating," Will said.

Everyone now looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Sorry, just trying to relive the tension," he said.

Everyone started eating again, though every now and then a few cautious glances were thrown Nico's way.

 ** _*~M+M~*_**

"Who would want's to read now?" Piper asked, turning the book over in her hands.

"Can I," asked Harry, Piper nodded and handed him the book.

"Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death," Harry read.

Everyone turned to Percy, who just shrugged.

"What does it mean by _'Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death'_?" Hazel asked. Harry shrugged in response, but he saw Percy and Grover pale and slowly inch away from Annabeth. (3)

* * *

 _ **(1) It never actually said when Thalia, Annabeth and Hazel found out that they were demigods, but it seemed like they had always known, so that's how I put it.**_

 _ **(2) I never thought Nico was bothered by what happened to Luke as he barely knew him, so that's why I didn't include him in that part.**_

 _ **(3) It never said if Percy told Annabeth about the fates, so in this he didn't.**_

 _ **Ok so I might transfer this story to Wattpad, because I think they'll be nicer then fanfiction. net and let me write the whole paragraph instead of just parts of it.**_

 _ **So I'll see if it works and if it does, I'll post something. Though it may take a while, the first chapter will be done by tonight I think, so look up Shadow_Aesir and that's me.**_


	4. The Socks of Death

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ether the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series, the rights to that go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **The Myth and Magic Meeting:**_ _ **Harry**_ _ **Potter/Percy Jackson**_ **Hogwarts need help to defeat Voldemort and who better to help then our favourite demigods, the fates command it. So the fates decide to send our favourite wizards and witches books. The Order, Weasley family, Golden trio and some friends all read Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. How will the wizards take to the demigods? First in the series.**

 _ **Ok so I re-did the other chapters so that it has all the paragraphs from the book in it. And to fix up some mistakes. Sorry for the wait I didn't have a lot of time to work on this.**_

 _ **ANNABETHALWAYS: Thank you for the information, I went back and fixed up that section.**_

 _ **Infinitestormtales: Don't worry about me taking it off FF.N I won't.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Socks of Death

" _Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death," Harry read._ _Everyone turned to Percy, who just shrugged._ " _What does it mean by 'Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death'?" Hazel asked. Harry shrugged in response, but he saw Percy and Grover pale and slowly inch away from Annabeth._ _(3)_

 **Third Person POV:**

Percy and Grover shared a look maybe they should have told Annabeth about the Fates.

 **I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

"That had to be bad," Neville winched.

Percy nodded, "you have no idea."

"Sorry," Grover said also winching.

"Don't worry G-man," Percy said patting Grover on the shoulder, "it's all in the past."

Grover gave him a small smile before nodding.

 **The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"The many moments that you hate the mist," Thalia said.

"At least it keeps muggles or mortals from seeing," Mr. Weasley said.

"That is true," Jason replied, "but it makes our lives a whole lot harder."

Mr. Weasley nodded at Harry started reading again.

 **Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"Which you are," Thalia, Nico and Jason said.

"Oh my gods, can you guys be nice to me for a minute," Percy exclaimed, causing the four of them to then start laughing.

Harry waited till the laughing starting to die down before reading again.

 **It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

 **Almost.**

Everyone looked at Grover.

The Satyr in question was looking at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. After a couple of minutes Harry knew that nothing was gonna happen and started reading again.

 **But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

Fred and George moved so that they were standing on either side of Grover, and patted his shoulders.

"We shall-"

"-Teach you-"

"-The wondrous-"

"-Ability of-"

"-Lying," they finished together. Grover looked at the two and nodded fearfully.

"Sit down," Ginny called, "your scaring him."

The Weasley twins looked at their youngest sibling, "Now dear sister-"

"-We'd never scare him."

"The smirks tell a different story," Ginny replied. Both boys had smirks of mischief plastered across their faces.

"These smirks."

"Forge, what do you think?"

"Honestly Gred, I believe our smirks are amazing."

"Forge I must agree with you."

"How long until this ends?" Piper asked leaning towards Hermione.

"Depends," the brunette answered.

"Harry," Piper said turning to the black haired boy now. Harry nodded to signal that he was listening.

"Can you start reading please?" Piper asked. Harry nodded and looked at the book, finding his place he started reading loudly to drown out the noise of the twins.

 **Something was going on.**

"Hey," Fred said.

"We were talking," George said.

"Yes but we need to finish this book," Piper answered, "unless you want this to be dragged out for longer."

"You have-"

"-A point."

 **Something had happened at the museum.**

 **I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"Do you still have them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Percy shook his head, "I don't have them anymore."

 **The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

"We'll father was definitely mad," Jason said blowing his cheeks out.

"The day's I'm glad I was a tree," Thalia said.

"You were a tree," Remus said.

"Yes," Thalia said, she spoke as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll explain later," Thalia said seeing the wizards and witches confused and scared looks.

 **One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

 **I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

The twins, Sirius, and Leo cheered.

 **Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"Why didn't you use that against Mr.D?" Leo asked between laughs.

"I would rather not be driven mad," Percy said also laughing.

"Whose Mr.D?" Neville asked.

"Our director for Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth answered, "we call him Mr.D, but his actual name is Dionysus."

"Your director is the god Dionysus," Hermione said eyed-wide.

"Yeah, he got in some trouble a couple hundred years or so ago and his punishment it to _'take care of us'_ as he likes to say," Leo said using air quotes.

"-And you make fun of him," Hermione squeled.

"Not exactly, we don't say any of these things to his face," Leo stated calmly.

"Leo, stop it," Hazel said.

"What am I doing…oh," he trailed off seeing the shocked expressions of the wizards and witches.

"Book reader," he said, "read please."

Harry started reading, happy to be away from the awkwardness.

 **The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

 **Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

 **I was homesick.**

"I think anyone would be," Frank said, "your mum's the best."

Harry quickly read on feeling jealousy clench at his heart. He wished he still had his parent around.

 **I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

The occupants of the room looked at Percy eyebrows raised. The demigod in question did his best to avoid the looks by asking Harry to read.

 **And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"I could have survived fine," Grover said sounding offended.

"This was before I knew you were a kick-ass Satyr," Percy defended.

Grover nodded and Harry started reading.

 **I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

 **As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Good!" shouted the demigods, Satyr and Titaness.

 **The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"How you changed," Jason said.

 **I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

Many winched imaging what that would be like.

 **I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes.** _ **I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_

"Way to put pressure on the kid," Sirius said.

 **I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

 **I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam.**

"Well now who's the pessimist?" Nico joked.

"Still you," Percy replied with a lopsided smile. Nico grumbled.

 **I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

 **I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

 **I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

Many people put their heads in their hands realising what was happening.

Mad-Eye Moody grunted and shook his head thinking of what would have gone wrong if any other student that wasn't a child of the gods or knew of magic and such had heard. "You should have been more careful."

 **I froze.**

 **I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

Everyone looked at Percy finding that hard to believe.

"It was back then," Percy exclaimed.

 **but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"Anyone would listen," the wizards and witches that were still in school-plus Sirius- said.

 **I inched closer.**

" **... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the** _ **school**_ **! Now that we know for sure, and** _ **they**_ **know too-"**

"Should have been more careful," Mad-Eye repeated.

" **We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"Still hasn't happened yet," sang Thalia.

"What's the point of growing up, when it's better to be a kid," Percy defended.

"See Remus the kid gets it," Sirius whispered to the man next to him. Harry smiled seeing his godfather returning to the carefree way that he used to be.

" **But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline- "**

" **Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

" **Sir, he** _ **saw**_ **her... ."**

" **His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"No-" Fred started.

"-It made him think-" George continued.

"-That he was crazy," Fred finished.

" **Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"It wasn't your fault," Thalia said looking Grover in the eye.

Grover opened his mouth to argue but Thalia cut him off.

"It was my choice. Stop blaming yourself. Harry read."

" **You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

 **The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

Everyone groaned.

 **Mr. Brunner went silent.**

 **My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"Yes don't leave any evidence," Fred, George and Sirius said. "And walk away… slowly."

 **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"He was in his true form at a school," Annabeth said.

"He had a weapon at a school," Mrs. Weasley said at the same time.

 **I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

"Hide, hide, hide…" the three from before chanted, with Leo joining in.

 **A few seconds later I heard a slow** _ **clop~clop~clop**_ **, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

 **A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

"Care Perce," Leo said, "he can smell fear."

Everyone laughed- except Snape and Mad-Eye- at Leo's choice of words.

 **Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

" **Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

" **Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

" **Don't remind me."**

"Wait did you have to do test every time you went to a school scouting for demigods?" Nico asked.

Grover nodded and sighed at the remembrance of all the tests that he was forced to take.

"Oh-"

"-that is-"

"-horrible luck-"

 **The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

 **I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

 **Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

 **Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

" **Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

 **I didn't answer.**

" **You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

" **Just... tired."**

 **I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"Wish I knew about you reading emotions then," Percy grumbled.

 **I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

 **But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"You were," the teenagers chorused, along with some adults.

 **The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

 **For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

" **Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

"Oh no," Calypso said putting her head in her hands when she realised what was happening.

 **His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"Thanks for the memory book," Percy said disgusted.

"I don't like her," Annabeth said darkly.

 **I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

" **I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

"Stop talking," Tonks said hiding her head in her hands also.

 **My eyes stung.**

 **Here was my favourite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

" **Right," I said, trembling.**

" **No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

"Right about the not normal part," Percy said, "but still."

Many winced realising what it would be like to have one of your favourite teachers tell you that.

" **Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

" **Percy-"**

 **But I was already gone.**

"Chiron needs to work on that," Hazel said.

 **On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

 **The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

The sky thundered causing everyone to look at the ceiling wondering what was wrong.

"I didn't know then!" Percy shouted at the ceiling.

The wizards and witches looked at him wondering if he had gone crazy.

"What? Zeus," Percy answered.

 **They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

 **What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

" **Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

 **They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Their rude," Hazel and Calypso said.

 **The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"Bit suspicious," Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

 **During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

 **Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

 **I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"How much did he get scared," Sirius said leaning forward in his seat.

 **Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"**

"A lot," Sirius continued.

 **I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

"Noooo…" whined Fred, George, Sirius and Leo.

 **Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

"A Bloody Hell lot," Ron said.

" **Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"Say you heard close to nothing, then spring a question that says you heard a whole dam lot more," Thalia said.

"I still what that dam shirt," Thalia finished with a smirk.

"Dam French fries," Grover said.

"The dam water fountain," Percy said. The trio started laughing causing everyone one to look at them.

"No," Leo said, "just no."

 **He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

" **Grover-"**

" **And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

" **Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"You should go and ask Khione for some ice for that burn," Leo laughed.

The Weasley twins smirked and pulled out there wands. George shouted _'Aguament!'_ causing a stream of water to flow out of his wand, Fred straight away shouted _'Glacius!'_ and pointed it at the water causing it to freeze.

The two boys then gave the ice to Grover, who in turn didn't laugh while the demigods and pranksters and golden trio did laugh at their friend's misfortune.

 **His ears turned pink.**

Just like they did now.

 **From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

 **The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes,**

"Mr D, just loves to torture as doesn't he," Will murmured.

 **but I finally made out something like:**

 _ **Grover Underwood, Keeper**_

 _ **Half-Blood Hill**_

 _ **Long Island, New York**_

 _ **(800) 009-0009**_

" **What's Half-"**

" **Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

 **My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

" **Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

"Percy seriously," Jason said.

Percy shrugged.

 **He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

" **Why would I need you?"**

Annabeth hit Percy over the head.

"Why did you say that," she scowled.

"I didn't mean to be harsh."

 **It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"See."

 **Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

 **I stared at him.**

"As do I," said Leo.

"Blahhhh," Grover bleated, "I've gotten better."

 **All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

They all looked at Grover, who hid behind his hands.

" **Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

 **There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

"There you go Grover," George said.

"-Now you don't have to explain," Fred finished.

Both Percy and Grover tried to shuffle away from Annabeth.

 **After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

 **We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

 **The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Annabeth eyes widened.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is," she said slowly.

"Run!" Percy shouted and he and Grover bolted.

Thalia and Nico grabbed the two and threw then back at the daughter of Athena.

"Is it them or isn't?"

"Who?" the two said, pretending to not know.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, and the two boys laughed nervously.

Hazel nudged Harry and told him to read on before someone died.

 **I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks.**

Percy and Grover gave Harry and thankful look.

 **The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

Annabeth glared at the two. The others either glared at them too for not tell or gave them pity looks because they knew that the daughter of Athena's wrath was scary.

 **All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

 **The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

 **I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

" **Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

" **Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

Annabeth paled, "Your gonna be the death of me."

" **Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Perce, now is not the time to be funny," Leo said.

The wizards and witches had confused looks across their faces, what where they so scared of.

 _Three old women…Thread…Fates?_

Hermione's eyes widened when she realised who they were.

" **Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

"Listen to him," Frank said.

 **The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

They all paled.

" **We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

" **What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

"Listen to him," Frank said again. His face was drained of colour and he looked like he might be sick.

" **Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

"No Percy," Hazel said her hand covering her mouth, "don't do that."

Percy and Grover shared a look knowing who's string it was.

 **Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic.**

Annabeth hugged Percy tightly and is scared that he wasn't there. Percy hugged her back.

"The string wasn't mine Wise Girl," Percy said.

Annabeth let go and look at him. "What do you mean," she said whipping tears out of her eyes.

"Luke," Percy answered.

Annabeth nodded.

"Harry could you continue reading please?" Percy asked, wrapping an arm around Annabeth and bringing her closer. Harry nodded and started to read.

 **Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

 **At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

 **The passengers cheered.**

"Took you long enough," Leo said sadly. He didn't know much about Luke and what had happened during the war against Kronos, but he knew enough that Luke had been the one to stop Kronos in the end.

" **Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

 **Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

 **Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

" **Grover?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **What are you not telling me?"**

"Don't ask," Nico said.

 **He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

" **You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"Much, much worse," they said.

The wizards and witches looked at them, who were these old ladies.

Hermione looked over them, whoever this Luke had been, must have meant a lot to them.

 **His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

" **The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

 **He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

 **He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

" **Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

They nodded.

" **This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

" **What last time?"**

" **Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"Grover your scaring him," Thalia said, she had tried to make it sound like a joke but it didn't come out how she wanted it to.

" **Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

" **Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

 **This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

" **Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

 **No answer.**

" **Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

Percy hugged Annabeth closer.

 **He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"That's the end," Harry said, putting the piece of paper they were using as a book mark in.

"Who were they?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"The Fates," Hazel answered.

Seeing the many confused looks they explained.


End file.
